Lost Before the Dawn
by Sensue
Summary: What if the four Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael had awoken together in the pod chamber? Adult themes teen rating. Not graphic.
1. Prologue: Awakening

Lost Before the Dawn

- **Author**: Sensue (Website: www(dot)sensue(dot)net/)  
- **Summary**: What if all 4 (Tess, Max, Michael, & Isabel) had awoken together in the pod chamber?  
- **Pairing**: T/M, M/I.  
- **Title**: Lyrics By Evanescence (Before the Dawn)  
- **Warning**: Do not read this story if you want a Liz/Max 'shipper or if you hate Tess and/or Tess/Max. This is going to be very intense; warnings of child abuse/molestation will be mentioned.  
- **Disclaimer**: I don't own them…If I did, I'd be nicer to Tess.- **Thanks To**: Didi, author of "What is the Truth?" - who inspired me.  
- **Rating**: R (possible Mature due to graphic descriptions) - Thoughts (_Italic_)

* * *

**Prologue: Awakening**

_10 Years Previous_

It was cold. A Dark Enclosure, yet liquid and alive. Pressing against the barrier, he pushed his way through the bubble surrounding him. Crawling down the vast cave wall, he sensed the presence of others behind him. Slowly, he turned around, his hand held out in front of himself for protection.

Quickly, he lowered his hand. A smile formed on his face as he saw that his beloved sister and best friend were awake and waiting for him. Immediately, he turned towards the next chamber and touched the membrane that held his destiny; his love. Wiping away the condensation that had formed as the pod adapted its program to weaken the walls, increasing the oxygen to awaken the life inside.

The first thing that he'd noticed was her face, not very surprised that she would be a true beauty in all forms. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes. Recognition soon filled her blue sparkling eyes. She pressed her hand against the barrier. Moving his hand to mirror hers, for moments they just stared at one another.

The other boy had impatiently already opened the ship, not yet leaving, but staring intently at him for permission. His sister stood besides him, holding out her hand to him for him to join them in their departure.

Shaking his head, he gestured for them to wait; to wait until SHE'D come out of the pod. Both of them nodded at him, coming over to her pod chamber to see if they could help as well.

She struggled to escape her bounds. She fought to break the wall between them. Helping her, he'd pulled at the cracking shell. Her small hands finally outside the liquid, he and the others were able to pull her out with little trouble.

She was small; smaller than the rest of them, they all noticed. Yet she had a strength about her that was unquestionable. Holding out her hands to them, they completed their circle.

Energy flowed between them, making the room glow warmly. They smiled. They were together now and would be forever.

He finally turned towards his sister, grasping her hand in his as his friend made sure that the smaller one was well protected behind him.

He nodded his permission to leave the cave to his second. Nodding, the boy walked out ahead of them all, the girl walking behind him.

For a moment, he was alone with his sister and he was happy. He brought her to his chest and hugged her with all his might. She stroked his back in return as she tightened her hold on him. Smiling, he took her hand again to leave the cave.

The other two were not within his sight, he noticed right away. Panic built up into his chest; where had they gone? Where was his love?

His sister's eyes clouded with fear, for her love was missing as well. Hand-in-hand with her brother they searched the desert for them, walking and walking for miles until the sun was no more.

A bright light, the screeching sound of metal-on-metal made them turn their heads, as two beings climbed out of the strange contraption.

A blonde headed human ran to them, kneeling beside them talking to them in an unknown language. The words did not make sense, however the motions behind them did.

A male human, the human's mate, they both assumed came over to them with a covering of sorts. The female wrapped it around them before picking them up and placing them in the vehicle.

The noise shocked him, the sounds of the engine… sadly he stared out the desert wondering where they had both gone.

His sister touched his hand lightly, also upset at their loss, yet she was completely enthralled at the woman sitting in front of her, speaking to them both with gentle hushed tones.

He squeezed her hand as he stared out the window, knowing in his heart that they would all be united one day.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Wash It All Away

**

* * *

Chapter One: Wash it all Away**

Sheriff James "Jim" Valenti walked into his house with a heavy-heart. He'd just come off one of the- if not the- worst case in Roswell history and all he wanted to do was to forget about it.

He'd never seen such an atrocity in all his years as sheriff. The thought of it alone made him heave and run to the bathroom toilet in order to vomit. It was hard; hard not to break down or act unprofessionally in front of his men. Men who—like him—had never seen such a horrible sight. Deputy Hanson, upon entering the scene of the crime, ran out to vomit in a bush. The others, while not as bad as Hanson, were shaken to the bone. To them, Sheriff Valenti was a rock; an unbreakable stone who was not affected by anything. As if the things they had all seen weren't _that bad_. He laughed to himself. If his men could see him now...

Sounds of his sickness woke his sleeping sixteen year old son, Kyle from what he'd call a 'sweet' dream about Playboy models. Kyle came running from his bedroom to check on his father.

Kyle stopped at the doorway in fear. The look on his father's face shocked him. The last time that he'd seen that look on his father's face was the day his mother left them. "Dad?" he called out timidly.

Jim forced himself off the cold tiles to wash his face. The cold water felt nice against his skin, but did nothing to warm his heart. Staring at himself in the mirror, it was hard to imagine that he was the same person he was when he woke up. His face was haggard—it was as if he'd aged ten years in one night.

His son gained the courage to step into the bathroom behind him. "Dad?" Kyle asked again, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Turning to face his son—the children they rescued tonight were his age. Removing the space between them, he hugged his son to his chest. He tried so hard to control himself—tried to breathe out all the evil he'd seen, but it was beyond him. Tears leaked out of his tightly closed lids as he felt his son wrap his arms around him and rub his back.

He took a deep breath, then pulled away from Kyle to wipe the tears from his eyes. He tried to speak, but his voice broke. He took another breath and then tried again, "I'm sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean to wake you…"

Kyle threw his hands up in the air, "Dad! Don't worry about waking me! What happened?"

Swallowing hard, Jim spoke thoughtfully, each word pouring out of his very soul. "Kyle. I love you, son…You DO know that? Don't you? That I'd die before I'd let anyone touch you…hurt you?"

Kyle stared at him in wonder and curiosity. Of course, his father loved him; That he knew, even though he never said the words. Some things didn't need to be spoken, it was in every action. "Yeah, Dad. I know…" his voice came out just as soft. "Dad, what's this all about? You're scaring me."

Jim walked out of the bathroom with Kyle following slowly behind him. "I don't mean to scare you, Kyle. That's the last thing on my mind—trust me. I just—well, it was a really bad day at work." He went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Rummaging through the kitchen drawer he pulled out a bottle opener. The bottle opened with a little hiss.

He put the bottle to his lips, taking a sip. The scent hit him so quickly that he nearly choked—the scent of beer, usually comforting to him after a long day at work was now unbearable; it sent his mind back to the moment he pleaded with God to forget.

* * *

_It was just a drunk and disorderly._

A usual call for a Friday night—he had to admit. The town was small, yet had a pub/bar on practically every corner. Therefore, he was expecting to break up yet another bar fight then head off to the next call.

The bar was on the edge of town, the factory district where most of the town worked in the Cheese Factory. It was usually full of townies getting drunk after a long week of work. Valenti usually had to send a Deputy up there to make a stop at least once or twice a week. It was a busy week, so he decided to go instead, having no idea that that particular call was anything but a run-of-the-mill drunk stop.

Jonas, the owner of the bar, along with Marcia, one of the waitresses had been waiting for him by the front door. It was strange; they'd never done that before, preferring to stay in the bar in order to prevent any property damage—but it was a long day, so he didn't think anything of it at the time.

Walking up to them, Valenti greeted them with a smile, "Good evening, Jonas. Miss," he tipped his cowboy hat to her, "Who do I need to put in the 'drunk-tank' this week?"

Jonas licked his lips and itched his beard before speaking in a hushed tone, as if he was telling him a secret, "Jim—God," he closed his eyes for a moment, before turning to his waitress, "Marcia, tell him what you heard."

Marcia swallowed with an audible gulp, "Sheriff, now I've heard many things in my time—nasty things that men talk about when they've lost their –inhibitions—drunk out of their minds. But I ain't never EVER heard a story as horrible as I did tonight." She sat down heavily on the steps, motioning for the two men to sit next to her; refusing to speak until they sat.

"Now, Hank's a regular. He comes in here practically every day after work and almost every night leaves here drunk. I know that he's got two kids now—sometimes I have'ta call them to drive him home. Never mind all the times he talks about 'em. Says that he's disgusted with 'em and how much he'd like to 'whip 'em both' into shape. Now, most of the time, he's passed out drunk anyway to make due with his threats—but this time…Sheriff, he's going on and on in there about how much money he's made. He—he SOLD his children." Bringing a hand to her face, she quietly wept.

For a moment, Valenti thought he'd heard wrong or that it was a joke. After all every parent joked about how they'd sell their children to get some peace and quiet. He repeated it, a smile still plastered on his face, "Sold his children? Really? Maybe who ever bought them would like to buy my son as well? He's getting to be a handful…" he laughed.

The problem was that no one laughed with him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: An Uneven Trade

**Chapter Two: An Uneven Trade

* * *

**

It was a small trailer park with one or two bedroom trailers parked right next to each other, with barely enough space between them to crawl through. Staring at them, you'd think that privacy was unheard of with every whisper heard throughout the park.

That's why it was so hard to believe that no one heard the screaming—the crying of the two teenagers in their tiny home. It sickened Valenti; sickened him to believe that human beings didn't give a shit about anyone but themselves, turning up their televisions in order to mask the sounds of torture. Only coming out of their homes in order to watch the police struggle to take down the intoxicated 'men', he used the word lightly, who had robbed two children of their innocence.

He'd found them both cowering in the corner of their trailer, covered in bruises, blood, and other bodily fluids. It was obvious that the boy had taken the brunt of the attack; but not very surprising as they watched the way he fought to protect his sister. For hours, he fought any man who came within five feet of them, kicking, screaming and biting them.

Valenti had forced everyone out of the room, doing his best to calm them. Putting his hands up, he sat down on the ground across from them, waiting until they felt comfortable with his presence before speaking. He introduced himself as Jim, purposely leaving out the apparent fact that he was the town sheriff. It really didn't seem like an important fact, especially since, in his eyes, he'd failed to protect them—ignorance was not an excuse.

The boy never spoke; glaring at him for even looking at the tiny girl who he was protecting. The girl—young lady, he corrected himself—slowly stood up, a light hand on her brother's shoulder. She never took her eyes off the sheriff; to him it was like she was looking into his soul.

"I'm Tess. This is my brother Michael." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper, yet the he caught every word that she said; she was mesmerizing.

Michael let her take the lead, following behind her as she came closer to the man on the ground in front of them. As she neared, the sheriff couldn't help but notice the blood on the front of her dress.

"I think that we should get you both to a hospital. You've been—hurt." He suggested to them.

"NO!" Michael growled, it was the first word that he'd spoken since his arrival. "We're fine." He seemed to sniff around the room, searching for something or someone. "Where's Hank?"

The sheriff judged that he could move off the floor, yet moved slowly both hands in the air. "He's in jail—where he belongs."

"Good." With that said, Michael grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her along. Before leaving the room, he moved so that he was face-to-face with Valenti. "If you tell anyone what you saw here…I'll kill you. We're both fine. We don't need help."

He grabbed the young man's arm before he left, lightly so that he could choose to pull away if needed. "Those men—they hurt you and Tess. You have to report it or else we'll have to release them; they'll get away..."

Neither child answered him. But the looks on their faces haunted him, and most likely would haunt him for years to come.

_

* * *

Next Day_

Tess walked into the house first, curious to see their new home—their new life. One without Hank—their diseased foster father—in it.

It was by American standards a small home. A living room, dining room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Barely enough room for two grown men to live in, never-the-less two unexpected house guests. It was rustic; earthy toned, full of wooden furniture and dark colored curtains. Certainly a man's home, she thought.

The sheriff's son, Kyle stood in the dining room, waiting for them to take in the house before giving them a 'grand tour.' Michael gave her space; finally relaxing his role as her big brother/protector. He always joked that he'd come out of the pod first, that made him the 'big' brother. Tess personally thought that Michael was starting to trust someone—trust Valenti and his family.

It was incredibly kind of Sheriff Valenti to take them in; the first real kindness that either of them had experienced in the ten years that they had been living on Earth. He opened his home to them, wanting them to feel, for once in their lives, that they belonged somewhere.

Michael had wanted to leave Roswell; to start their lives over, but Tess refused. Something—or she should say—someone was waiting for her in Roswell, she could feel it in her bones. Every night, she'd dream about him. A mysterious dark haired man with a kind and gentle smile. It was strange, but she loved him like she loved no other in this world or any other. She couldn't leave him behind—she knew in her heart that he'd never leave her behind.

Valenti came up behind them, wearing a flowered apron. Holding out a hand, he made a fist in the air. Kyle, put his on top of his father's, Tess immediately placing hers on top as well. She waited patiently for her brother to do the same. He was always hesitant and always feared letting outsiders into their lives, afraid of being hurt—both physically and emotionally. Tess knew for a fact that the worst pain came from Hank—not from his fists, that Michael could handle, but from his words. Nothing hurt more than having the man you knew as a father calling you 'freaks of nature.'

Michael stared at them for a while, then nodding to himself, placed his hand on top of his sister's thus completing a new family circle.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I felt like I sorta rushed this chapter… like I could've put in more descriptions, however—I figured that after such a horrible experience, that it would haunt them in the next chapters. AND for the rest of their lives. Please let me know if you liked it.**

**I promised a huge twist…it's coming!**

**YES! Valenti is a GOOD GUY! He took them into his home and his family! (The "VALENTI'S" Just got a LOT BIGGER.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Numb to You

**Author's Note**: This is a story about, "what ifs?" What if Michael and Tess weren't the loners? What if they grew up together in the home Hank raised them in? What if, without Michael's presence in the lives of Isabel and Max—things were different? Isabel, obviously, always had a touch more "human" in her, based on her relationships, especially with her mother, than Max. But what if—Max didn't? What if Max was the "alien" one in the group, instead of Tess?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Numb To You**

Something was very wrong. Maxwell Evans felt it in his very soul. And it scared him.

His entire life, he felt like a small child, staring at life through an unbreakable window. He stared at the energy and activity flowing around him passively just waiting for someone to let him into the world.

He was alone—not even the comfort of his sister Isabel could shake that feeling from him. It was as if a piece of himself was missing—he felt numb.

The problem was that he didn't feel numb anymore. And like a limb that had lacked in oxygen, the moment the flow of blood was restored, the pain began—and it was excruciating.

He'd been pushed through the 'unbreakable' window—breaking it and himself as he was flung into the world that he'd been watching for so long. Max imagined that it was probably like being born.

And now, staring at his bedroom ceiling, he lay naked, alone, and afraid.

He'd been having nightmares for as long as he could remember. He dreamed of a life far away, a life that was stolen from him; a love, his love, dying in his arms as his sister—he knew that it was Isabel—stood and watched it happen. Max never mentioned his dreams to Isabel, never mentioned that he'd dream of her betraying him at his time of greatest need. He kept it a secret; one of many that seemed to engulf his daily life. And it was that secret that he feared the most. The one that caused the rift between him and his beloved sister.

As children, he and Isabel seemed inseparable, hand-in-hand they walked, never alone. As they grew up, Isabel blossomed into a beauty, flocking around others she deemed 'interesting' to her. She'd formed her own "popular" group and crowned herself the queen. Somehow, he found himself in the shadows unable to escape.

So there he stayed, until one day, an unlikely friendship had formed with Alex Whitman, the so-called class clown. The day they met, Alex had tried to kill himself by jumping off a bridge. The day they met, Maxwell Evans saved his life and exposed his secret ability; a silver handprint the only evidence of both their secrets… _That Max is an alien and that Alex tried to kill himself_.

Alex became his best friend, his confidant—the one person that he trusted with his dreams and memories. And the one person who encouraged him to explore his abilities and learn more about his true origins, even going so far as to get a job at the U.F.O. Center in order to get him access to 'secret government discoveries.' He smiled thinking about his quirky friend; when Alex got involved with something, there was always a conspiracy.

Reaching towards the phone, he wanted to call Alex; to tell him about the dream that he'd just had. With a shaky hand, he reached towards the phone, picking it up and dialing the memorized number. He waited for Alex to pick up, now just noticing that it was 2:10 am.

His friend's voice was scratchy, sounding as if he was barely awake, "'lo?"

"Alex! It's me, Max." Max whispered frantically in the phone, "Wake up. I had another dream."

The sounds of shuffling filled the phone for a few seconds and he imagined his friend was stretching and sitting up in bed. "Yeah? What about?" His voice was now enthusiastic, waiting to hear the, what he assumed was going to be, weird memory of a different world.

Max pulled the phone closer to his ear subconsciously, as if he was trying to move in closer to his friend's ear, "It was about her."

"Your 'dream' girl?"

"Yeah. I don't know Alex. I just—it's not concrete, you know? It's just a feeling, but it's more. I don't know how to explain how I know this, but I know that she's out there somewhere. She's close and getting closer to me."

"That's great, Max. That could mean that she's like you, you know?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah, I know. But something is different. I—Alex, I think she's hurt. And, you're not going to believe me, but I think she's pregnant."

"Huh?" Alex asked, "What do you mean, pregnant? How? I mean, not how—how, but how do you know that?"

Max sighed, leaning his head against his pillow before rubbing a hand against his forehead, "I don't know. But I know she's pregnant. And I feel—that it's wrong somehow. God, Alex—I'm angry. I just keep thinking—it should be mine. The baby is supposed to be mine. It makes no sense, I know." He listened to his friend's reassurances, "I know Alex. Thanks for listening to me. Goodnight."

With a quiet sigh, he hung up the phone. He got out of bed to stare at the stars; it was a perk of living in small town desert area, you could always see the stars from your bedroom window. He stared at them, remembering Alex's lecture about Venus's alignment in the constellation, he saw the "V" that seemed to light up the night sky; he shook his head of the vision that flashed in his mind—the blonde angel in his dream had made love to him under those stars.

_

* * *

Across town_

Tess lay huddled in the corner of the bathroom, her face streaked with makeup that had smeared down her face as she cried. She didn't know how long she stayed there—it could've been hours—until Michael opened the bathroom door and rushed to her side.

Immediately placing his arms around his sister, he held her to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. She quivered and shook in his arms, still sobbing.

Jim and Kyle must've heard her cries as they came running into the small corner. Kyle grabbed a cup of water for her from the faucet, while Jim kneeled down besides them and handed her the cold drink. "Tess, honey? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Tess's blonde hair was matted against her head, the darkness of the makeup made her eyes look sunk-in as she looked up to meet their eyes. "I'm in trouble."

Kyle rubbed her back, "Trouble?"

Tess gulped, her face contorting as she started crying again. "I—I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Continued in Chapter Four…(already posted) 


	5. Chapter 4: Spoken Fears

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Spoken Fears**

_A couple days later_

For a good hour, he forgot. Forgot about fear, forgot about hurt and forgot about his damned life. For that small insignificant moment, Michael was happy and at peace.

Who would've thought that manual labor would've made him happy? That lifting and pushing furniture around a tiny house would give him reprieve from darkness.

To some, it would've been tiny—barely enough room for a man and wife, never-the-less children, but to him, it was a castle in comparison to the trailer home he and his sister had lived in.

It had taken Tess's constant badgering for the three men to re-organize the small house, just as she recommended. It was agreed that Kyle and Michael would share a room; Jim purchased two loft style beds for the two boys, making it look like a college dorm room with the extra furniture/computer area under the beds. Tess would, of course, have her own room taking Jim's office as her new room along with Kyle's old bed. Jim's office supplies and desk would be moved to the corner of the living area, off to the side and out of the way.

It felt good—laughing at the way Tess instantly put herself in charge of the interior design as she ordered them to move heavy pieces of furniture that they refused to let her touch "over there" or "over here." Everyone laughed at his "Yes, your Majesty" and laughed even more when she bonked him lightly on the head in retribution.

It felt so good to exert himself; to flex his muscles and get his heart pounding. It made him feel strong. It made him feel alive.

He'd been lifting one end of a dresser, dragging it across the room to put it under one of the loft beds when Jim shouted, "Michael! Put that down!" It was a reflex; he dropped his end—thank god, not on his foot—and spun around to face the man yelling. Jim had run up and grabbed his arms. Michael fought from struggling, from experience he knew that it'd just make it worse. He just stared ahead, trying not to blank out as his heart started to pound in his throat. His face blushed with sweat _not_ caused by the exercise.

Jim's hands cupped his face, making him blink furiously and try to listen. "Michael? Michael? Are you okay?" Michael just breathed, barely noticing that Tess and Kyle had positioned themselves at his side.

Jim said something; making Tess run out of the room, then rush back in with a cup of water in her hand.

On the next blink, he was lying on the ground, a pillow elevating his legs and a straw in between his lips bringing coolness to his dry throat. Jim's fingers rested on his neck, counting the beats of his thundering heart. "Michael, it's alright. You're okay. You passed out, but you're okay."

Michael sat up—or tried to sit up—he should amend. Jim held him down and told him to lie still. It took a few moments, but he remembered, "You yelled? Why did you yell?"

Jim licked him lips, then rubbed his chin before taking a breath to answer. "Michael, don't you feel it?"

He removed his hand from his sister's tight grip, now noticing that she was on the ground besides him—a frown on her face. "Feel what?"

Tess answered for him, "Michael, you're bleeding."

Reaching under, he discovered his fingers covered in the red fluid. "Shit." He swallowed, "Don't worry about it. It'll stop soon; it always stops. I'm fine."

Jim bit his lip, but nodded. "Alright. Is there anything we can do? You know, make you more comfortable?" He didn't wait for an answer, asking Kyle to help move him to his bedroom to rest until their room was finished ignoring Michael's embarrassed claims that he didn't need help.

Jim stared at the young man before him for a minute, deciding to gently kick Tess and Kyle out of the room first, so that he could speak to Michael alone.

Michael watched as the other two left the room, his body involuntarily tensing when the door closed behind them—leaving him essentially alone with a man that knew all too well how weak he was. If he tried something, he wouldn't have the strength to fight; the 'spell' he'd had earlier was making his body tremble with fatigue.

Jim walked over slowly, knowing that any move towards him would be taken as a hostile one. Instead, he leaned against his dresser; pitching his voice low in what he'd hoped was comforting. "Michael…I really think that it's time that you, and Tess, are examined by a doctor—."

"NO!" Michael sat up quickly, sliding until his back was up against the headboard of the bed.

Jim held his hand up, "Michael, please. Now, I know that you're hurting. You need to think of yourself—and your sister. Do you think that I don't notice that Tess does whatever you ask of her? That when you say 'no', she listens to you. As long as you stubbornly refuse medical treatment, so will she. Michael, your sister is pregnant! She needs-- and you need-- to be seen by a doctor. We need to make sure that all of you are alright—the baby included."

"Then we both refuse treatment! We don't need a doctor! We're fine." He continued to argue, panic starting to build up in his chest. They couldn't be seen by a doctor; all it would take was a blood sample. Even a drop of blood would seal their fate in this world.

"Michael—."

Michael struggled out of the blankets, "I said NO, damn it! What the hell are you going to do about it? Kick us out? Fine! Go ahead, we don't need you! Tess and I will be out of your hair!" He could barely keep himself upright as he struggled out of the blanket in his haste to escape. "I should've known that you wouldn't quit; I was kidding myself that we'd be happy here. Tess is just going to have to get over it! We're leaving!"

Michael grabbed at the doorknob, his vision blurring again. Jim grabbed his arms before he collapsed on the ground again. It enraged him, "Get the fuck off of me, Valenti!" He fought wildly—punching, kicking and hitting the man keeping him from leaving.

Tess and Kyle heard the commotion and ran over to bang on the bedroom door, trying to get in. Jim yelled, "Tess, Kyle, stay out of this! This is between Michael and me."

Keeping a tight hold of him, he did the only thing that he could think of to keep Michael from hurting himself further; he sat on his chest and held his arms above his head until he stopped fighting. Soon, the only sounds heard in the room were the sounds of the two men gasping for air.

He stayed in position, waiting until Michael looked him in the eyes before asking, "Just tell me why. Just one answer, that's all I want. Why won't you see a doctor?"

Michael's chest heaved as he practically hyperventilated under the heavy man. "Get off me. Please, I'll tell you—just, get off."

Jim let go of his arms slowly, and sat on his heels as he let Michael crawl out from under him. "Michael, listen. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you this. I swear it on the life of my son. I will never do anything to hurt you, Tess or the baby. Just tell me, please."

Michael stared at the man in front of him, thinking. Jim Valenti was an honorable man. He trusted him with Tess's life, which meant more to him than his own. But he couldn't shake the fear. The fear that Jim wouldn't believe him overtook his usual fear of discovery. He took a breath, and decided.

"We can't go to the doctor because we are different." He waited, testing his reaction.

"How so?" The question was asked quietly.

"Tess and I—we're not normal. We're NOT human."

_

* * *

To Be Continued…_

_Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me. PLEASE._


	6. Chapter 5: Have You No Shame

**Author's Note**: Maybe I should explain the Max being naked in bed statement in the last chapter…LOL. I meant "Naked"—devoid of concealment or disguise, because he felt "numb"…as in that he felt naked and alone. (That was funny though, 'cause I never thought that it'd come out that way...) As for Tess's baby, it's not Hank's—but it is one of the rapists. And NO, it's not a dream. She's really pregnant.  
**Timeline**: Pretend it's the summer—no school just yet. (Also, Michael and Tess had gone to another school previously.—They lived in the poor side of town, while Max & Isabel, and the Valenti's lived in the rich side—and out of experience, there usually is more than one school system per town.) Now as the story has progressed, it's been about two weeks since the "incident". We can also assume that since Tess is still alien, she will be pregnant for only a month, and therefore will be starting to 'show'.  
**One More Note**: Also, I am purposely skipping what I believe are non-important parts of this story. (I'll explain further in the next chapter.) Though, if you really want to see something, let me know, I'll write it in as a flashback.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Have You No Shame**

_Crashdown Café – A few days later_

Alex Whitman quickly slid into the seat next to his best friend, Maxwell Evans still wearing his smock from work announcing him as a "U.F.O. Expert."

"Max!" Alex hissed, "I've only got fifteen minutes left of my break. What's the big emergency? My research was actually getting somewhere; I've figured out what the 'V' shaped constellation is."

Max lifted his chin off his chest, and with red rimmed eyes stared at his friend. He spoke softly, practically whispering, "Sorry, Alex. I don't mean to get you in trouble with—Brody, right? That's your boss?"

Alex gasped, "Max! Are you alright?"

Max scratched at his unshaved face before nodding, "Oh…yeah. Sorry, Alex. I just haven't been sleeping very well. The dreams—they're not just at night anymore. I—I think I'm hallucinating her. I—I see her everywhere Alex. She's crying for me and I keep trying to reach her, but she's so far away that I can't save her…Then, there are the dreams where she's not crying—where she's _with_ me."

"Her?" Alex questioned, "The dream girl, right?"

"Yeah," was the haggard response.

The tapping of a pen on a pad shook both boys, who weren't paying attention to their surrounding area. They looked up at the sound of bubble gum popping loudly. "Can I get you guys something to drink? Or are you ready to order?" The waitress waited impatiently for them to look over the menu, still tapping her pen. "Well? What're you havin'?"

"Maria! Why don't you just get Table 4 their drinks, I'll take their orders, okay?"

Maria De Luca huffed, but gladly walked away from the alien crazed odd balls that seemed to gravitate to the Crashdown Café from the U.F.O. Center.

Elizabeth "Liz" Parker shook her head at her best friend, knowing that she was in a bad mood as she walked over to take their orders. She smiled at Alex, recognizing him from school. "Oh, hi, Alex. I didn't know it was you." She nodded to his friend, not remembering his name. "I'm really sorry for Maria. She's just not feeling well today. What can I get you guys?"

Max spoke up, "Um, Liz, how about two Cokes?"

Liz glanced up surprised, "How'd you know my name?"

Alex rolled his eyes at her then pointed to her name badge. She blushed furiously, then rushed off to get them their drinks. She put the drinks in front of them, then rushed back to the counter to help the next customer. Alex sipped his drink, still shaking his head at her 'blonde-moment.'

Max cradled the glass in his hands, "Alex, what do I do? I can't go on like this, forever. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Alex got excited, his voice squeaking slightly, "Max! I figured it out! I know what the 'V' constellation in your dream is."

Max looked into his best friend's eyes, trying not to hope, "You did? What is it?" He closed his eyes, praying that it would be an answer.

"The constellation is actually the position of the planet Venus in its current orbit in our solar system. I discovered it purely by accident, Max. Brody was telling me how he might've discovered an 'alien-signal' originating from that area of space, and when he pulled up today's star chart, there it was! It seems that the stars have been aligning for about two weeks now, and that two nights ago—the night that you called me—was the night it reached its peak position in the sky in order to form the 'V' shape. I'm thinking that it might be linked to when your dreams started."

Max shook his head, "Alex. I've always dreamt about her; it's not sudden. I've always had 'feelings' that she was there, but now, I'm starting to get a picture of her in my mind. I know what she looks like, Alex."

Alex glanced at the clock, then answered, "Max. I've got to get back to work soon, but how about drawing her? You know on paper, like a sketch?"

The two boys continued their heated conversation, only stopping when a quiet hush came upon the place as Isabel and a group of her girlfriends walked in. Isabel walked ahead of the four girls, her head held high and poised as if she knew that everyone was staring at her. Hell, she practically dared them to look away. The new mini-dress she bought yesterday left little to the imagination. Even her friends were shocked at the daringly low cut of both the neckline and dress, but quickly agreed that she was a fashion genius.

They practically stalked to the counter, and then disgustedly wiped the stools before they sat down at the counter, shaking their heads at the lack variety in the 'boring' menu.

They gossiped loudly about everyone—not caring if they were in hearing vicinity or not. One of Isabel's friends, Jennifer laughed, "Oh, my god. Just kill me if I EVER have to dress in those dorky alien uniforms. I mean, who designed those hideous things!"

"Tell me about it. Of course, we'd never get a job that required a uniform. I'd rather sell ALL of my shoes!" Abby agreed with Jennifer, setting off another round of laughter.

Maria's mood got worse, gritting her teeth as she approached the Bitches of West Roswell High. "Can I get you anything to drink? Milk, perhaps?"

"Actually, we'd like some freshly squeezed lemonade. I saw the carton of lemons being delivered and I just had to have some, you know? Maybe you could squeeze some for us, huh, Maria?" Isabel smiled at her, condescending and mean.

Liz walked up behind Maria and gently pushed her into the back room before she got the idea to dump the tray of drinks on their heads. "Isabel, I'd be happy to get you a lemonade. Does anyone else want one?" She smiled brightly, not wanting them to see her get upset. She took their orders down before walking over the kitchen to ask her father to bring out a case of lemons for the lemonade.

It took her and Maria ten minutes to make a pitcher of lemonade enough for Isabel and the other girls. Maria suggested that they spit in their pitcher, sending both girls into a giggle fit.

They poured the drinks, then brought them out to the front counter in time for them to hear their latest comments. Marissa, Jennifer's sister, was pointing at the scruffy blonde girl who just walked in with two boys. "Look at her! I mean, give me a break. She drags around two guys with her because she probably doesn't know which one of them knocked her up!"

Jennifer laughed with her sister, "That's Kyle Valenti! Holy shit! Knowing Kyle, they probably did her at the same time! What do you think, Isabel?" The girls laughed; unaware that Isabel had stopped laughing with them and was now staring at the spiky dark-haired boy who was now approaching them with a deadly intent.

* * *

It was still strange, foreign for him to believe that Michael and Tess Guerin were aliens. It was even stranger to believe how quickly his father accepted their story and powerful demonstration. 

Kyle had grown up around the alien stories that his grandfather had told him. His grandfather was a true believer; His father told him that he had been institutionalized for his beliefs. And now, to find out that the stories were true; it shook him to the core. His father on the other hand was curious beyond belief, asking question upon question about their origins and history, and seemed disappointed that they didn't know.

Neither Michael nor Tess knew anything about their 'alien' side except for the abilities they developed as they grew. Both explained that it was hard for them to control, Michael could blow things up if not careful. It was hard for both of them to explain what Tess could do—she called it a 'glamour', using a popular television show term, in order to make people believe things were not as they seemed. For example, they made him believe Tess had brown hair instead of blonde.

Staring at her little bulge, he couldn't believe that she was only two weeks pregnant. She'd been hiding her growing belly from them all—Michael included—for a week now using her abilities, afraid of how quickly the baby was growing. His father remarked that she looked four months along. And now, it was starting to get harder and harder for her to fit in her clothing, never-the-less hide it.

In his heart, he knew that they were the same people that he'd first met, but in his mind, there was the fear of the unknown. Shaking his head, it wasn't his place to fear them; he knew for a fact that the fears Tess and Michael lived with on a daily basis far outweighed his stupid fears. It only took a moment for him to accept that notion, letting his unfounded concerns melt away in order to focus on what was really important.

Protecting them.

Silently, he vowed to protect them with every fiber of his being. No one would ever know about the true existence of aliens on Earth from him. Their very lives depended on his ability to keep a secret and it wasn't everyday that Kyle Valenti was giving such an important task. He wasn't about to give it up.

His father lectured him on the importance of 'being normal' around them numerous times throughout the day, wanting everyone to feel safe. Taking his advice, he asked Tess if she'd like to go mall shopping and that his father had given them the credit card, gently reminding her that would need new clothes. Michael tagged along with them under the guise of being the "pack-horse", volunteering to carry the bags for them. Tess laughed at him and kissed his cheek for his over-protectiveness, then excitedly ran around the mall as she shopped around for clothes that would fit her.

They'd been shopping for four hours! Kyle didn't think anyone could shop for so long, but after seeing the look on Tess's face, he didn't have the heart to stop her. Both he and Michael were bored out of their minds sitting in front of the women's fitting room for the last two hours. Michael had remarked quietly that this was the first time that he or Tess had ever shopped in the mall; they usually bought or traded clothes at the local Salvation Army and that he wanted her to have a perfect day.

They both carried the bags of clothes to Kyle's car, putting them in the trunk before deciding to take a walk around town. The Roswell temperature was making it harder to stay out of the heat, so they unanimously decided to get something cold to drink at the Crashdown.

He walked in next to Tess, gently placing a hand on her elbow to help her up the step she hadn't noticed before she tripped. Michael led them both to the table nearest to the door, making sure that he was facing the doorway. Kyle didn't even blink, Michael never turned his back on an open doorway—not even at home. Kyle smiled as he noticed Isabel Evans at the counter. In his opinion, the girl was hot! Well, she was a bitch too, but definitely hot.

"_Look at her! I mean, give me a break. She drags around two guys with her because she probably doesn't know which one of them knocked her up!...That's Kyle Valenti! Holy shit! Knowing Kyle, they probably did her at the same time! What do you think, Isabel?"_

His cheeks flushed red, making his brow sweaty and his hands clammy. He glanced at Tess, and watched as the blood faded from her cheeks. She looked both mortified and terrified at the same time.

_SCREECH. _

The sound of a chair being pulled out forced his gaze away from Tess.

Michael had practically thrown the chair he'd been sitting on across the room and had gotten up to confront the 'Bitches of West Roswell High'. He strode over like a panther, his movements fluid and seemingly dangerous.

Kyle jumped out of his chair, taking a second to look back at Tess to make sure she was alright before running after Michael in hopes of keeping him from making a violent move against the mean girls. Selfishly, he hoped that the town would forget about the confrontation he knew would happen before school started or else they'd all be in for a long school year.

* * *

To be continued…. 

Well, what do you think? Please read and review. (It only takes a second, you don't even have to sign in.)


	7. Chapter 6: Kept in the Dark

**Note to RunningWild22 (an explanation)**—NASEDO in 'The White Room': "Humans are weak – which doesn't bother me – and wasteful. Their brains are incredible machines they haven't even begun to use. When you were engineered, you were given the capacity to do everything the human brain is capable of… Those are your powers, Michael. Everything you can do is human. You were just programmed to be several thousand years ahead of mankind, that's all." Their bone structure is also human, which leads me to believe that they are "Humanoid", except for their blood. So, in that way, yes, Tess can be pregnant with a human child. (Just imagine a "STAR TREK" philosophy, in that most humanoid species could mate—and did on a daily basis, if you've ever seen the series.)

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Kept in the Dark**

Maxwell Evans watched in disgust as his older sister paraded around practically naked with her friends, then proceeded to ridicule anything and everything that was in the area. He shook his head, playing with the idea of taking a picture with his cell-camera phone in order to show his mother what her "little princess" was up to. The idea passed just as quickly, there was no way that he'd hurt his mother like that; it was better (and safer) for them all if he'd let her maintain her illusions.

What had happened to make his sister this—there was no other way to say it—complete bitch in front of his very eyes? How did she become a selfish, spoiled, and hurtful person? Their parents had always thought of him as the stoic one, the one they worried about and forced into counseling in order to 'get in touch with his emotions.' His sister, on the other hand, was the favorite—of that he had no doubts—the perfect child who could do no wrong in their eyes. Shaking his head again, he wondered what they'd say if they knew the truth.

Deciding to ignore Isabel, he turned back to Alex, and agreed that he'd try to draw HER, even though his artistic skills were nil. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a notebook. With a deep breath, he focused on not ruining his mental image of the beauty that lay within his soul.

The strokes were short and unsure at first, not quite knowing where to start. From the first mark, he knew that it was wrong—it wasn't her. He ripped the paper out, then crumpled it into a ball to toss in the middle of the table to start fresh. Alex huffed at him, mumbling that it was going to take all day for him to draw a line.

Their waitress Liz, brought them their drinks, then walked away to help Maria with Isabel's order. Making sure that no one was watching, he poured a little Tabasco sauce in his coke before taking a long sip. The cool flavor of spicy and sweetness eased his now dry throat. Closing his eyes, he decided to let his mind draw for him. Catching Alex's eye, he silently asked him to watch his back. He barely touched the pencil as it started moving, practically floating on the paper. He lightly held the pencil, in case anyone was watching. His eyes still closed, he felt the image take her form. The curls, eyes, lips, even her dimples as she smiled at him were portrayed in the simple sketch.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at the finished picture. It was perfect.

Alex twisted his head in attempt to look at it upside down. Taking pity on his friend, he rotated the picture for him to study. Alex's eyes lit up in wonder, "Wow, Max. She's gorgeous. I think that if she was my dream girl, I probably wouldn't be getting any sleep either." He smiled at his best friend, wiggling his eye brows for effect. With a big smile, he just shook his head at him. It was a typical Alex thing to say.

Alex stood up, threw a couple dollars on the table, then pointed to his watch. "I've got to get back, Max. I'm sorta late for work. I'll call you later, buddy." Max nodded, then waved at his departure, his attention now on the drawing of the girl who held the answers to all of his questions, his back to the front door.

* * *

Alex sped out the door pushing past two guys and a girl walking in. In a hurry, he didn't even notice the glare the spiky-haired one gave him or the way the girl calmed him before letting her friend lead her to the nearest table. Michael directed her and Kyle to sit in front of him. Rolling her eyes at him, she decided to forgo the 'stop being overprotective' speech. 

Kyle looked confused, but caught on quickly as Michael's eyes trailed each and every person who walked in before looking around the room, assessing threats. He supposed if he had lived his life like Michael and Tess, he'd be a little paranoid around strangers as well.

Tess grabbed the menu, commenting on how good everything looked, laughing that she wanted to order one of everything on the menu. Michael laughed too, finally turning away from the door to smile at his sister and friend.

The girls who'd been sitting at the bar had been gossiping loudly hit his radar, especially the blonde one. For some odd reason, he felt like he knew her—and for some odd reason, he didn't trust her. It irritated him, making him squirm minutely in his seat. He watched her as she laughed at the waitresses handing her and her friends their drinks.

One of the girls caught his staring, pulling her friend's attention to his table. Her voice was harsh and stuck-up in a light airy tone of superiority, "Look at her! I mean, give me a break. She drags around two guys with her because she probably doesn't know which one of them knocked her up!"

The girl sitting next to her didn't even need encouragement as she also shot her mouth off at his sister and new friend, "That's Kyle Valenti! Holy shit! Knowing Kyle, they probably did her at the same time! What do you think, Isabel?" She turned towards the blonde beauty he'd been staring at earlier, waiting for her response. When it didn't come, the girls just laughed to themselves.

Tess always remarked to him that he had a bad temper. That the smallest things would make him mad; he usually didn't argue with her—she knew that every fight he'd fought in his life was to protect her and her honor. This case was no different. No different from the time he'd beat up a jock that grabbed her butt in the hall. No different from the time a teacher tried to blackmail her into giving him a blow-job. (He'd gotten suspended for attacking a teacher, however no one bothered to ask the teacher why he didn't press charges against him.) Or the ad written about her in the school's rag newspaper. The rumors had been flying—and his reputation was solid as rock in town. No one messed with his sister!

Usually, talk didn't bother him—they were both securely tied to the rumor mill—but this time, he saw red. He stood up quickly, pushing the chair away in attempt to walk over to the bar area. All eyes were on him as he leaned in towards the blonde girl—he assumed she was in-charge of the idiots around her.

Personal space was purposely invaded as he leaned his entire body in towards her; she tried to back up, leaning against the bar, but he wouldn't allow it—pressing even closer to her. The entire room silent now, he leaned his face to hers, a hair-breath away from her lips as he spoke softly. "Do you have something to say about my sister?"

Isabel's breath caught in her throat. This was not the first time a jealous boyfriend tried to intimidate her; she was not the type to back down from what she wanted either. Smiling darkly, she tilted her head up closer to his in attempt to make him back away. He surprised her by not pulling away. "Nothing that we haven't already covered." She purred at him.

He pushed her further against the bar, "Take it back and apologize. Now."

Her eyes locked onto his, "No." It was said in a breath. Just as quick, she looked past him; it was the only indication before he was tackled from behind.

* * *

Max lost himself in the portrait, specifically in the girl's eyes. They were full of sadness. He really didn't let emotions get the better of him—but in this case, this girl affected him. Her sadness became his. 

He didn't know how long he stared at the picture, how long he let his mind wander back to their meetings under the stars. In those dreams, she wasn't sad or afraid. She was a temptress, letting him chase her around the desert before succumbing to his will. She was passionate and sure of herself, kissing him in secret places and letting him kiss her as well. It was as if she knew him, knew every part of him, body and soul. In those moments, the world no longer their playground—the universe was open to their every desire.

He blinked a few times when he'd realized he was back in the Crashdown, not the desert—and not with her. Immediately, he felt something was wrong, but it took him a few seconds to realize that no one was talking. And since no one was staring at him, he figured it must be something else. He turned in his seat to look at his sister.

His heart leaped in his throat, pounding hard as he realized that she was in danger. He launched himself up and flung the man who he assumed was threatening his sister to the ground, tackling him with his body before pulling back his fist in order to punch him in the face.

The man—boy under him spoke, "Hold it there. Don't h—hit me."

Max stopped. He didn't know why—but he listened and studied him. There was nothing that would normally make him back down, the boy's attitude and body language was ready for a fight. But the way that he said 'hit' made him slow. It wasn't a stutter or anything, but it was said with fear, even though he didn't show it.

Isabel stepped down from the stool, her hands on her hips. He looked up at his sister, "Max! God! That's it! He practically attacks me and you SIT ON HIM!" She shook her head at him, making a scene for her friends, "I'd like to see what you would've done if he tried to hit me or something. God. What's the point of having a brother?"

Max just looked at her as she, head held high like royalty, walked up to Liz. "Liz. I'm not paying for a single thing! I mean, I was assaulted in your restaurant. It's been such a trauma, that I don't think we'll ever come back here." Liz tried to stop her, but stopped after her father, who was in the back room shook his head to let them go. It wasn't worth losing business over.

Mr. Parker walked over to the two boys still on the ground and pulled them up by their arms, "I'm sorry gentlemen. I'm going to ask you both to leave now! I don't want to see either of you in my restaurant." He walked them to the door, surprised when Kyle Valenti and a small blonde girl ran up to the other boy.

He stared at the young girl—it was obvious she was pregnant. He turned towards the other boy, "You were just protecting her, I know that. Those girls are awful. I wish there was something that I could do, but wish for them to grow up someday. Both of you just take a break, you can come back tomorrow. Alright?" Not waiting for them to answer, he walked back into his restaurant.

Max stared at the door, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened and that he over-reacted. He turned towards the guy he attacked in order to apologize, but found himself face to face with the woman of his dreams.

Breathing was no longer a priority, his mind went blank. She was there! In front of him!

And she was screaming at him.

* * *

To be continued… 

Okay, maybe a few little things that you might've missed.

1. "Hold it there! Don't hit me"—Michael said that in "The Morning After" (2nd episode). It was just the way that he said it. The word "HIT" was said with a tiny stutter. He curled into a ball and covered his face. It was a classic sign that Hank had been abusing him. If you don't believe me, watch it again. You'll notice it right away.

2. If you didn't notice, Isabel is more Vilandra than Isabel. "The flighty little princess that cared more about jewels than study." Where her character goes is still a question in my mind.

3. Liz doesn't even know Max exists. He doesn't save her life, so she really never talks to him.

4. Alex is at the UFO Center, not Max. (Maybe Max'll get a job one day…)

5. Of course, Tess is pissed that Max tried to beat up her brother, but will she recognize him? (In Tess, Lies, and Videotape, he doesn't know who she is until she shows him the "Destiny Book".) Which leads me to how exactly is Max going to find it? (For now, no Nasedo or Kal.)

6. PLEASE REVIEW! I need your encouragement to write. Otherwise I feel like no one is reading my story and that I'm writing it for myself.


	8. Chapter 7: Pages Of My Fantasies

Chapter 7: Pages of my fantasies

He watched her with a concealed amusement; she was easily predictable—especially to him. Tess was his sister, his best friend, and his 'mother-figure' all in one package. They knew each so well that words were unnecessary for them to communicate. He knew her as she did him.

It was funny though, how everyone thought that she was a 'wall flower.' Even Jim Valenti, who'd taken them into his home, had inadvertently misunderstood Tess's quiet character, believing that she was weak. 'Tess listens to you,' Valenti said, as if his sister obeyed his every command. He huffed to himself, thinking '"That's a crock." If anything, HE was the only that followed her every wish; thankfully no one would believe him, else his reputation would suffer.

No, Tess was anything but weak.

She was incredibly powerful—much more powerful and in control of her abilities than he was. Michael struggled to do the simplest manipulations, while his sister did them in a heartbeat. She tried so hard to help him, teaching him relaxation and focusing techniques in order to gain better control, but to him it was futile. It was too dangerous; his emotions ruled his power. His anger made him weak, yet he was unable to let it go.

Tess lectured him relentlessly about his temper, especially once she realized that things around him would explode. She even tried to make him take a yoga class, but gave up after he got angry that he was sitting around doing nothing but breathing for an hour, understanding that it wasn't in his nature to do so.

That's why it was so funny to watch her yelling at the guy who jumped him at the Crashdown. He knew that there was only one thing in this world that would make Tess lose her cool—someone she believed was a threat to him. Michael joked with her about her 'mother bear' tendencies towards him, commenting that she was worse than he was—at least he didn't threaten to liquefy the guys he beat up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Tess was screaming, her arms practically shaking in his face while poor Kyle just stared at her, not understanding what the hell had happened to the quiet girl he'd met.

The guy looked shell shocked—his mouth open like a fish out of water—just staring right through her as if she wasn't really there.

"WELL? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOU STUPID PIECE OF --."

The guy finally spoke for the first time since he'd walked out of the Crashdown. "You're--You're real?" He held out his hand as if he was going to reach out to touch her.

Kyle, closer to Tess, cut in front of her blocking her from his touch. "Evans! What the hell is the matter with you?" Kyle brought his arms up to cross his chest, and then rose up on his heels to make himself more intimidating. "Get a fucking hold of yourself. God, you look like shit and now, you're walking around like you're drugged or something."

Michael pulled Tess behind him, waiting for 'Evans' to answer before he decided to finish the fight that Evans had started at the Crashdown.

* * *

Tess was angry—so angry that she wanted to kill the boy standing in front of her. No one hurt her brother and got away with it. 

What made her even angrier was the fact that he just stood there staring at her as if she was growing horns as she yelled at him.

'You're real?' he asked. "No," she thought, "I'm your fairy godmother."

He tried to touch her, making her brother bristle. She knew that he had been laughing at her 'overprotective sister' behavior when she'd yelled at the boy who'd tried to beat him up, but now, the actions of the guy in front of them had made Michael on the edge. All they needed was for Michael to lose control of his anger in front of a busy restaurant. It was becoming dangerous.

Kyle, in a protective stance in front of the both of them was not helping any of them remain calm. Evans did not stop trying to reach her, trying to push past Kyle. Kyle grabbed him, forcing him to the ground with a wrestling hold. Michael rushed to help Kyle, both of them fighting to pin him into submission. It did not seem that Evans knew how to give up as he continued to struggle in their hold, his eyes never leaving her—not even for a second.

Tess fought for emotional control. She had to gain control of the situation before someone got hurt. Taking a deep breath, she focused her mind on the boy on the ground.

_-- Flash --  
_

_A kiss. Heated. Passionate. Soulful._

_The stars. Shining brightly. The "V" apparent in the clear sky._

_The desert._

_His touch. Soft, light. Intense. _

_Moans._

_Skin, lips, their bodies becoming one in the sand._

_A child. Their child. A son. So like his father._

_-- End Flash --  
_

It ended with her gasping for breath, blinking back the vision she'd received from him, fighting to keep from blushing at the three boys on the ground that were now all staring at her.

He knew her.

Intimately.

He knew everything about her. The vision had shown her that he knew her body, every inch of it, including her spotted "V" shaped birth mark on her lower back. It was low enough on her body that she would never be so bold to expose it in public.

She stared at him; He knew her, but she knew him as well.

Tess knew what he wanted. Resting a hand against her bump, she absent mindedly rubbed the growing child within her.

"Let him go, Michael." She commanded. It was not a request; she was giving him an order. One that she knew that he'd obey without argument.

Kyle, just as she figured, followed suit, his forehead wrinkled up in a frown. He didn't want to let him go.

She moved fluidly toward them until she was facing Maxwell Evans. Tilting her head to the side, she asked one simple question, "Why?"

* * *

To be continued… 

"WHY?" is right.

Any suggestions on where this should go? I'm not stuck yet…still got some ideas, but a fresh idea is always great!

PLEASE READ and REVIEW! I'll be your best friend!


	9. Chapter 8: Alone in the Storm

_Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm really having a hard time finishing this story. I seem to have lost my muse… someone please help me find it again or else I really don't think that I'm going to finish this._

_This chapter isn't really what I had in mind when I started…but I hope that you enjoy it. (But I figure that I'll warn you that I'm probably not going to update unless I can come up with a good idea…My problem is that I've got tons of ideas for NEW stories, but have a problem finishing this one, as much as I really want to.)_

**Chapter Eight: Alone in the Storm**

**

* * *

**

Jim Valenti always said that nothing spread more quickly in a small town than rumor. Of course, the rule of thumb, the juicer the rumor the faster it spread. In a way, it was worse than a fire; at least, you could put out a fire. Rumors, well, they were almost impossible to stop.

* * *

He'd been typing up a monthly budget report and flipping through millions of progress reports for the mayor, pounding away with frustration at the keyboard as if it was the reason that the city had decided to cut more money out of the police fund. His officers knew not to bother him; inadvertently, after snapping at Hanson, everyone had decided that their time was better spent patrolling the town.

That was why he was surprised when Deputy Matthew Quinn knocked on his office door. Hoping to ignore it, he glared at the man as he poked his head inside.

"What?" The aggravation was evident in his growl. He stared at the Deputy waiting for him to speak and then leave him alone.

Quinn shifted uneasily in front of him, rocking on his heels before straightening when a glare was directed at him. "Sir, there's has been a report of a fight in front of the Crashdown. A few high school students are apparently attacking each other."

Jim threw the file folder that he was holding down on the pile resting beside his desk. "You interrupted me FOR A SCHOOL YARD BRAWL!"

"Um, no sir. I mean, yes sir. But—your boy is involved."

"My boy? Kyle? Kyle attacked another student?"

A hard gulp was heard throughout the small office. "I'm sorry to tell you, sir. I'll leave you alone." Quinn practically ran out of the office, softly shutting the door as if the quiet would calm his boss's rage.

"Damn it!" Jim slammed his hands on the desk, then stared at them for a minute before grabbing his leather jacket and hat leave to confront his son.

The SUV was practically flying, lights flashing as he sped down the street towards the Crashdown Café. The vehicle screeched as he came to a sudden stop.

There—in front of a restaurant—was his son and new charge holding down the son of Phillip Evans, Attorney at Law.

Throwing the gears into park, he barely waited for the SUV to stop before jumping out to run towards them.

Michael and Kyle were pinning the boy to the ground as he struggled to escape. There was a wild look in the boy's eyes that scared him. Following their path, he finally noticed that Tess was standing in front of them. She looked like she was in a trance as she stared back the struggling figure.

It was a whisper, practically a mumble. "Why?" she had asked.

None of them noticed his presence until he authoritatively shouted at them to let Evans go. All four of them were startled, whipping around to see him standing over them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Michael! Kyle! I said, 'Let him go!' Now!"

Kyle immediately released his hold, flinging himself away and then looked sheepishly at his shoes. Michael, however, did no such thing. He was rigid, not moving and definitely not letting the young man up.

Closing the distance between them, Jim went to forcefully grab Michael away, but was stopped by Tess.

"Don't touch him!" Her voice took on a tone that he'd never heard from her. It was severe; not a polite request, but an order. She walked over to Michael and with barely a word spoken between them, she silently had told Michael to listen to him. Michael released Evans without delay or hesitation.

Michael stood behind her, still not speaking a word. He was poised defensively; ready to defend his sister.

Jim wanted answers and wanted them now. "All of you, get in the car." When no one moved, he yelled, "Now!" There was no still no movement, so he gently took Tess by the hand and pulled her away from the boy still intently staring at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to shelter her briefly from his gaze.

Walking her over to the car, he helped her up to sit in the backseat. Michael and Kyle flanked her on either side, still protecting her. Jim waited for Maxwell Evans to get in the passenger side without a problem before climbing into the drivers seat. Before putting the parked vehicle to drive, he shot all the boys a look. "We don't want to have a problem, now do we? Especially in a moving vehicle. If any of you start something, I won't hesitate to put all of you in a holding cell for the night, understood?"

There was no answer from any of them, however there was no more argument during the drive to the Valenti house.

* * *

To Be Continued… 

_Again, sorry for the short chapter… Thank you to Anya for the suggestion to move them to a more quiet location. Now they should be able to talk freely. (Which leads me to my current problem. What should they talk about? Should Tess and Max now realize the truth? Should Max remember the pod chamber? Remember their previous lives? Or should I delay the inevitable? My other problem is the baby….it's growing quickly and since we discovered in Season 3 that the writers just decided that Baby It's You was just one big lie (those bastards)…we discover that Zan could've lived on Earth without any health consequences. Therefore, Tess's baby shouldn't have any 'health' issues on Earth other than her fast pregnancy of only one month. What will Max do about the baby? …)_

_Okay, I'll stop asking you questions that you are probably asking me as you've read this story, but any help or suggestions would be awesome. PLEASE. I'm really stuck._


	10. Chapter 9: Piercing Every Thought Togeth

_**Author's Note**__: I'm back! I thought of the rest…I HOPE…and I'll slowly start posting again.  
_

------------------

**Chapter 9: Piercing Every Thought Together**

The ride to the Valenti household was quiet, filing with that tense silence that accompanies suspicion, fear, and anger.

Michael kept glaring at Max, as if he was a parasite that was going to infect his sister with his mere presence. But, Michael couldn't shake the feeling that the boy sitting in front of him was important. It sprung a feeling of protectiveness toward that that nearly rivaled the same feelings he'd had towards his sister. It was one of the only reasons why he didn't beat him into a pulp at the Crashdown—well, that and Tess yelled at him.

Tess sat beside her brother, uncomfortable. The baby was making her feel ill. So far "morning sickness" eluded her, but as quickly as the baby was growing inside of her…it was perhaps a miracle that she hadn't gotten sick yet.

The car pulled up the house a few minutes later. Kyle and his father climbed out the car. Kyle went to try to help Tess out and was rebuffed by Michael who immediately pulled her, gently, of course, to follow behind him.

Max climbed out, instinctively moving towards Tess. Immediately, Jim stepped in and grabbed him by the arm to pull him away from Tess and towards the house before Michael and/or his son decided to give the neighbors a free show.

Once everyone was inside, Valenti ordered them all to sit down—making sure that Evans was far away from his daughter. The way he was staring at his adopted daughter was making him feel like a voyeur. He remembered that his ex-wife had once called that look 'bedroom eyes.'

"Alright! Now, I want to know what the hell is going on. Right now!" Valenti ordered. When there was no response, he yelled, "Anyone?"

Kyle spoke up first. "Well…uh…umm…We were just walking around, shopping; things like that. Then we decided to go to the Crashdown for lunch. All of a sudden, Isabel and her lame friends, well, they started talking…"Kyle's face flushed, "and, uh, it was pretty bad. Michael jumped up to confront her—and then Max attacked him." Kyle flung his arms out in confusion. "Then Max went psycho on us. This is too weird."

Tess interrupted, speaking directly to Max. "Why did you attack my brother?!"

"I was defending my sister!"

That made Tess jump up out of her chair.

"Did you even hear what she was saying? Your sister was being a bitch!" Tess yelled back, all the while not noticing Michael's restraining grip on her. "She practically called me a whore and dared Michael to attack her."

"Well, he could've just ignored her."

"Why? So, she could get away with it? She's just some spoiled little brat that lives on ridiculing--." Tess stopped her attack abruptly, her face turning pale; sub-consciously her hand went to her belly.

"Tess." The voices overlapped each other. To her it sounded like she was floating in the ocean, and the sounds of the shore were dampened by the gentle slapping of the waves. She didn't even feel herself falling.

--------------

Michael couldn't stop the panic that flooded through him as he caught his sister in his arms as she collapsed. Staring at her, the fear only intensified when he looked at her eyes. Her eyes, a beautiful blue, were now, in contrast a milky white.

"Tess. Tess, wake up." He called to her, shaking her—even though he was shaking himself. He barely noticed Max sitting down beside her or Valenti as he quickly called for an ambulance.

"We can't!" He found himself saying. "Tell them not to come…"

Jim swallowed hard, staring at his phone, then the young woman lying on the ground. "Michael, I understand. But can you help her? Do you know anyone who can help her and the baby?"

Michael's hand shook as he rubbed his mouth, "No. I just--" tears started streaming down his face. "I can't lose her." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do. If we go to the hospital, they could save her…the baby. But, they'd find out. If we don't, she could die."

Max had been sitting beside the beautiful blonde angel, staring at her, but listening. "What do you mean?"

Michael looked surprised to see him. As if he'd forgotten that anyone else was in the room. "Um. Nothing."

Kyle started pacing. "Okay, people. We really need to get a doctor here now! I don't want to deliver a baby in the house, okay?"

Max got on his knees, and with a harsh glance, shut Kyle up. "Michael, listen to me. What did you mean?"

It was then that Tess groaned in pain, clutching her belly as it began to throb.

"Michael. Listen to me. You have to trust me, okay. Just let her go, for a minute." Max asked, pushing him away from his sister.

"What are you—." Michael started to ask.

"Just trust me, Michael." Once Tess was lying flat, Max place one hand on her face, the other on the baby. "Tess. Just look at me."

Max's face rumpled as he concentrated all of his healing ability. He felt it working, he felt the baby relax for a while…

There was a flash in his mind—one that seared red hot as if his brain were slowly boiling. Max gasped, pulling away from them, falling back on the ground.

The residual image was practically burned into his mind—the image of Tess's baby. Tess still lay on the ground—not moving, but alive. He pushed the pain away, and crawled back to her side to try again. This time, he focused all of his attention on the baby. Lifting up her shirt, he placed a hand against her skin using his abilities once more, reaching out to the life inside of his love.

Kyle looked nervously at his father, who stood open mouthed, staring at the young man who…for a moment, looked as if his hands were glowing.

Slowly, Tess's eyes opened to find Max Evans kneeling beside her, his hands caressing her skin lightly. She moved her own hands on top of his, a smile coming to her face. "I know you…" She reached out to cup his face with a gentle hand.

Max smiled back at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her… "I knew you before I met you." Leaning forward, he couldn't stop himself, he kissed her lips softly. Her skin felt so warm as he traced her body. He half expected her to slap him, and was excited when she deepened the kiss.

"Hey!" Valenti yelled, "Stop. Get off her, right now!"

Michael pushed him away, going back to her side and pulling her up to rest against his back. He put his hands where Max's were, masking the silver hand-prints that covered her protruding belly. "What did you do? How did you…do that?"

Max blinked up at him, a half smile gracing his glazed, yet happy expression. "I can heal."

Valenti reached the phone again, apologizing for the mistake…an ambulance wasn't needed after all. Only a false alarm…pregnant women, he laughed half-heartedly before hanging up.

"Heal? Like Wolverine?" Kyle asked, feeling really dumb, when Max laughed.

"No, not like wolverine; I can't heal myself. I can heal others; it usually exhausts me…but, in this case, I feel like flying. There was this—surge of energy that I usually don't get."

"What did you do to my sister?" Tess slapped Michael's arm. "What! Tess, he was all over you!"

Tess turned her face so that she could look into her brother's eyes. "Michael. It's okay. I know him…somehow, I know him."

Michael let his thumb graze her cheek, "What do you mean?"

Tess blinked, a smile forming on her face. "I think—he's one of us. Don't you feel it?"

Licking his lips, he couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, like, uh, there's something special about him. It makes me want to—I don't know—protect him, like the way I protect you."

She looked back at Max. "I think—it was meant to be…that…"

"We belong together." Max finished her thought.

"Yes."

Max stood, walking over to her, then held out a hand to help her up off the ground. Michael's hand rested on her elbows, assisting.

Valenti watched, "I don't understand. You're not from…Roswell. How can you know each other?"

Max straightened, cocking his head to the side as he considered the information Valenti had shared. He led Tess to the couch, where he and Michael sat beside her. He pointed Kyle and Sheriff Valenti towards the chairs beside them, as if suddenly, the roles had changed and _now_, he was in charge.

"I think that it's safe to say that whatever secret Michael and Tess have, they've shared it with the both of you. That they both think of you as family. You obviously know my secret and I want you to know that if you choose to share that secret with me, I would guard it as if it was my own." Turning towards Tess, he began to address her, "You're safe with me, Tess. I feel—there's a very strong connection between us. It's something that I can't control. From the moment I saw you…"

"It was like a magnet. I guess I'm irresistible."

He laughed, a light huff, "Yes, you are." He smiled, a grin lighting up his entire face. "Sheriff Valenti mentioned that you aren't from Roswell… well, my sister and I aren't from around here either."

Michael looked interested, "What do mean? Where are you from?"

Max took a deep breath, "I don't know exactly…all I know is that I'm not from Earth."

Kyle's mouth dropped open, "So, what? You're an alien?"

"I guess…though I'd prefer 'not of this world.' It sounds less—science fiction."

Valenti rubbed his stubbled jaw, "So, how did you arrive?"

Max shrugged, "I don't really remember—honestly. I just remember my sister and I were walking across the desert one day and this young couple in a car found us and adopted us."

Michael jumped in, "Wait a second! You were walking around in the desert?"

Nodding, Max answered, "Yes, naked actually. We were about five or six when my parents found us. I don't remember anything before that."

"So, your sister is like you as well? Isabel?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Her abilities are very different than mine…she can visit people in their dreams. Sometimes, she can move things with her mind—telekinesis, I suppose you can call it, but it only happens when she's emotional. You've met my sister—she doesn't get emotional very often."

Tess placed her hand on Michael's arm, rubbing it lightly to get his attention. They stared quietly at each other—communicating silently, an ability most siblings shared…theirs strong and unbreakable. Michael nodded, resting his hand lightly on top of hers in agreement.

"Well, Max," Tess started, "It seems that we have something in common…Michael and I—we were also found in the desert. Except the people who found us, well, they didn't adopt us—they just put us in foster care until Hank Guerin and his wife of the moment took us in."

Max sat up straighter, "You were found in the desert too? –Do you…have abilities?"

Tess and Michael stared at each other. Michael answered for her, "Yes. We do. Tess—she can, uh, we call it a mind warp. She can make you see things that aren't really there. I don't know, like mind control or something. She can, I don't know, change things—put things back together. Well, I really can't do those things—I just end up blowing things up when I try. I'm not very good at it."

"Well, I can't do the things that my sister does either—perhaps you're not supposed to 'put things together.' Perhaps 'blowing things up' IS your talent?" Max remarked, trying to be encouraging.

Valenti stood up, "You know, this is, uh, an incredible story, Max." He stared at Tess's stomach, the silver prints still glowing against her skin. "Unfortunately, I don't believe you. I know who you are—and I'm placing you under arrest."

"What?" They all screamed. Michael, Kyle, and Max jumping up.

Valenti placed a hand on his holster, "Listen, I don't want to pull out my gun, so you better just do I say." He motioned him away from his family. "Now, get on your knees on the ground."

Tess couldn't stand without assistance, "Please, Jim, what're you doing? He saved my life—the baby's life. Why are you arresting him?"

Max walked in front of her, making sure she was protected behind him, "Okay." He slowly slid to the ground. "I want to know why you are arresting me."

Valenti pulled a set of handcuffs from his belt hook, moving to hand cuff the suspects hands together. "Maxwell Evans, I'm placing you under arrest for serial murder. You have the right to remain silent…"

"What! No! I've never hurt anyone—never murdered anyone."

"…if you don't have an attorney…"

"Stop, Sheriff! Listen to me."

"Dad! Stop! What do you mean murder?"

"He couldn't have murdered anyone."

Jim's face was an impenetrable wall, completely emotionless when facing a monster. "I have evidence to the contrary. As of 1949, there have been four murders with the same silver handprint that you left on my daughter."

"What?" They all gasped. Michael rested his hands against his sister's shoulders, "Are you saying there's someone like us—murdering people?"

------------

To Be Continued.

I seem to have gotten my muse back. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 10: Not the Only One

_**Author's Note**__: I really want to finish this fic. It's one of my favorites that I've written so far, so I'm going to keep at it. And hopefully it doesn't take me another year to finish._

_Help, please! – I want to re-write the summary. But I'm not the best at summaries, so can anyone make any suggestions??_

_One more thing—There's a twist in this chapter that is going to have somebody throw flames at me. –Please don't._

--------

_**Chapter 10: Not the only one**_

_  
_Sheriff Valenti's body was tight with tension, fear for the safety of his family made him unyielding. "Yes. And I've finally caught him."

Max looked up from where he was kneeling. "Sheriff, please, listen. I'm not the one you're after. I wasn't even born then." His eyes pleaded with the man, "I would never hurt anyone. Please, trust me."

Valenti stared at him, now unsure. "I don't know…"

"Sheriff, please," Tess's soft voice made all the men in the room turn to look at her. "I know that Max isn't a killer. He could've just let you call an ambulance—not revealed himself. But he did—to save me and the baby. That type of person wouldn't kill. I know it. If you don't trust him, then trust me. I know him—he didn't do it."

Michael's hands clenched Tess's shoulders absent mindedly; she jerked away from him, giving him a glare. He looked down apologetically for a moment, before launching into what Tess called 'protective brother mode.' He moved towards Max, threateningly, "If you hurt my sister I'll kill you." It was said chillingly calm.

Max didn't blink, automatically responding. "I would never do anything to hurt her. She's…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to continue the sentence. Soulmate was too cliché and he didn't know what else to call her—he'd never felt so connected to anyone in his entire life and he didn't even know her last name.

"I know—." Michael was interrupted by the loud urgent squawking of Valenti's police radio.

The radio practically squealed, "ALL UNITS. ALL UNITS. PLEASE RESPOND. 10-71 AT THE CRASHDOWN CAFE. ADVISE AMBULANCE IS NEEDED. SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED. ALL UNITS PROCEED WITH CAUTION. SHOOTER STILL INSIDE."

"Shit!" The curse slipped from Valenti's lips. "I have to go—." He looked around the room, studying the young man before him. "I don't have time for this—but I trust Michael and Tess. You can go, but I'll be watching you."

Kyle grabbed his father's arm before he took off. "Dad, wait. A 10-71? So, someone was shot? At the Crashdown? Do you know who was shot?"

Valenti pulled away from Kyle. "I don't know yet, son. I have to go. Just…" He motioned around the room where all of the young people stood listening to the radio in horror as it continued to release its frantic information. "Be careful. Call me if you need anything."

Tess looked sad, "We were just there. Oh God."

Suddenly, Max's cell phone began to ring. He jumped up from his position on the floor and flicked it open. "Hello," he said. "Mom? What's wrong? Mom, just calm down. What's wrong?" The new Valenti family watched as the blood drained from Max's face. "Isabel? Is she alright?"

He began looking frantically around the room for his jacket. "Listen, Mom. I'll be there, just—Tell her I'm on the way." He stopped for a second, his expression now completely panicked. "NO! Mom! Don't call an ambulance! I'll be right there! Please, just trust me. She'll be fine…just don't worry."

He was scrubbing his hands over his face as he began to tell his mother to calm down over and over again. Once he hung up, he threw his jacket down and cursed. "Shit! I don't have a car."

Kyle walked over slowly, "I do. I'll drive you home. Your sister okay?"

Max licked his lips. "Thank you. And I'm not sure. She's been shot…she ran from the Crashdown and somehow drove home. She's bleeding. I have to go." He walked out the door with Kyle, Michael, and Tess following behind. It seemed to take him a few moments before he realized they were following him.

He looked at Tess, his expression vacant. "We're coming with you. Kyle, Michael, and I can help."

"Thank you, Tess." He got into the vehicle and prayed for it to go faster. The radio in the car gave them no solace as it started airing the news about the local 'massacre' at the Crashdown.

Everyone in the car practically froze as they listened to the heart-wrenching details. "Live News Update! The, what some are calling a massacre at a local alien themed eatery, is finally over. The mad-man, after a shooting spree killing two people and seriously injuring five others, finally stopped, put a gun to his own head and killed himself." The radio squawked. "Our prayers go to the victims of this horrible attack."

Kyle's hands tightened on the wheel as he neared the Crashdown Café. The entire area was surrounded by police, EMTs, and firemen trying to hold back the crowd of people begging to know if their loved ones were in the restaurant. The mayor was currently holding an emergency press conference as the local news reporters surrounded the man and threw questions at him with a frenzy that no one had seen in the small town since the fabled 'UFO Crash.'

Kyle spotted his father directing the officers to tape off the crime scene, while comforting a young waitress as her friend was wheeled away in a body bag. They watched as she reached out a blood covered hand towards her friend and then started screaming. Sheriff Valenti gently held her back.

The officers at the scene forced them to detour. And they passed by the restaurant they'd all been sitting in an hour before, with mixed feelings of horror and relief.

The man on the radio started going on about how society and video games drove young people to violence. Tess reached over and turned off the offending sound. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

-----------

Max didn't even wait for the car to stop before flying out of it and running for his door. "Mom! Isabel!" He screamed their names as he frantically searched the house.

"Max! In here." Diane Evans cried out from Isabel's bedroom. "Oh, God, Max."

Max ran to the bedroom, barely noticing that the others had followed behind him. He jerked to a stop as he saw his sister, bleeding on the bed. He slowly moved closer to find that she was emitting some kind of electric force—her hands were sparking green colored flashes. "Isabel," he spoke softly, "I'm here." He turned towards his mother, wanting her to get out of the room, "Mom, I'm going to need a first aid kit…also, needles and thread. You need to boil the needle before you give it to me. Now, Mom!"

Isabel was shaking, her body nearly in convulsions as the pain washed over her body. "Max.."

"Oh, my god!" Tess couldn't help but gasp.

Isabel jerked in fear, eyes flashing towards the doorway as she three strangers. "What are they doing here, Max?"

Max turned her face so she could look at him, "It's alright. They're friends. Don't worry about that now." Looking down, he saw the bullet hole that tore through her abdomen. He focused his powers on his sister's wound, praying to have enough power to save her... he shook with exhaustion, unable to keep up the concentration needed to heal her wound completely. He gasped as he fell back against the bed, trying to catch his breath. "God, Issy. I can't--."

Tess came up behind him. "Yes. You can, Max. You just need to focus. I can help." She pulled him up slightly, but was pushed aside as Michael nodded towards her belly. Michael took over with easy, letting him rest his back on his chest.

"I hope you have a good idea, Tess." Michael mumbled.

She took a deep breath, then rested her hands on top of Max's. "Max, use your powers, and let Michael and I help you. Michael and I have done this a couple of times—just focus and draw strength from us."

Tess focused on Isabel, "Isabel, you have to help us too. Focus your internal energy…focus on healing."

Together, the four shared their combined strength…and slowly, the sparks flying off Isabel stopped and her wound healed until there was no trace that she was ever shot.

Afterwards, Max slumped into Michael, unable to hold himself steady. Michael grumbled, but held him tightly, unwilling to let him fall. Tess sat beside Isabel on the bed. She just stared at her. "Are you alright now?"

Isabel struggled to sit up and gladly accepted Tess's hand. "Yes… How? Who are you?" Isabel just stared at the blonde haired beauty. "I—Do I know you?"

Tess shook her head. "Yes. You called me a whore at the Crashdown a couple hours ago." She looked upset. "I'm Tess. This is my brother Michael—and I think you already know Kyle."

Isabel's face flushed a dark red. "Oh, my god. I'm so sor--."

Tess didn't let her finish, slowly rising from the bed. "Michael, Kyle. Let's go home. I think we should make some dinner and bring it over to the Sheriff—and the other officers. The way things look there—they aren't going to be eating any time soon. It'll be good for them." With a wave of her hand, the blood vanished from the sheets.

Isabel gaped at her… "Oh, my god. You're one of us."

Kyle was open-mouthed and speechless from watching the scene. "Okay." He nodded, swallowing hard as he pretended that what he saw was normal.

Michael gently lowered Max to the bed, then lifted his legs. "Get some sleep, man. We'll see you."

The boys followed Tess and grabbed her after Mrs. Evans barreled into her. "Oh, God. I couldn't find the thread." She was crying, absolutely hysterical.

"Mom," Isabel called out, walking up to her. "I'm okay."

Diane stopped crying abruptly, her hands flew to her mouth and she paled. "But you—you were bleeding and the electricity…"

"Mom. I'm fine." Isabel racked through her mind to come up with a rational explanation. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Michael, Kyle, Tess, and Isabel watched as the woman started shaking her head in horror. Her voice took on a screeching tone. "No! You—you were shot, Isabel! You were bleeding! It wasn't a nightmare! You—You!"

Tess jumped in, "Mrs. Evans," her voice took on a different tone—one that Michael joked was her 'Queen Tess' voice. "Listen to me…you just had a nightmare. Nothing happened." Her face became one of strong concentration, "You must've left the radio on while you were napping on the couch. You woke up and thought Isabel was one of the people who'd been shot."

Isabel watched silently, trying to school her reaction to seeing someone else with abilities. "What are you doing to my mother?"

Tess's eyes flashed, angry. "I'm not hurting her…In a minute, she won't remember anything. Unless you want her to know that you and Max are aliens from outer space!" She put her hands on her hips, "Yes, I know! And I'm trying to protect you—protect us; so, just shut up."

A couple seconds later, Diane blinked, then yawned. "Oh, hi, honey. I just woke up—I think that I just heard that there was a shooting at the Crashdown. That's so awful." She pulled her daughter to her into a hug. "I'm glad you weren't there." She soothed her child, before pulling away to ask, "Where's your brother? He wasn't there, right?"

Surprised, Isabel quickly responded with the first thing she thought of. "No. Mom. He's asleep in my bed. We were talking about my new dress for the spring formal and he fell asleep. I guess I bored him. Guys, you know, you can't talk to them about anything." Isabel laughed lightly. "Are you okay?"

With a deep breath, Diane answered, "That dream…was so real. But as long as my children are safe—I'm perfect." She seemed to now notice there were others in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, Issy. Here I am going on and on, and you have friends over."

Kyle spoke up, "Oh, that's okay Mrs. Evans. We were just on the way out."

Michael nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, if we woke you." He grabbed his sister's hand, then pulled her out towards the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Evans."

The door closed behind them; leaving Diane wondering curiously about her Issy's new friends and Isabel in complete shock.

-------------

Her mother had gone back to the couch and turned on the television. She watched in horror and made several comments, which Isabel paid no attention to.

"Mom," Isabel excused herself, "I have to call my friends. They were there too."

She quickly ran to her room, and shook her brother awake. "Max! What the hell is going on? Who are they?"

Max blinked back heavily, trying to understand his sister's questions. "Wha?"

"Max! Focus! Who were those people?" Isabel snapped at him.

A smile appeared on Max's face, giving him a slightly goofy look. "You mean Tess?"

Isabel threw her hands up. "Of course, I mean Tess! Max, who the hell is she? And what did she do to mom?"

Max looked confused, "What do you mean? Is Mom okay?" But the question woke him up fully.

"Yes."

"Oh, god. She saw you bleeding, Isabel. She's going to ask questions--."

Isabel turned away from her brother, then swung back, "No, she's not, Max. Tess somehow erased her memory. She thinks it was all just a dream."

She went over to the bed, and putting both hands flat against the mattress, leaned over her brother. "Max, what the hell is going on?"

Max wasn't phased by his sister's 'strong arm' tactics; he was used to them. He just leaned back, and answered her honestly. "I don't know, Issy. All I know is that she's like us and so is Michael. As for the rest, I can honestly say that I have no idea."

He continued on, "Right now, things are going to be incredibly hectic. We need to stay calm. We'll figure things out…but for now, we need to act normal."

Isabel stood tall, "No, Max. I want to know! You can't expect me to just pretend like I wasn't shot. You tried to heal me—and you almost couldn't. What was that about? You've always been able to heal me!"

Max lowered his head. "That's because I was drained…I'd used my powers before I came here."

"What do you mean, Max? Did anyone see you?"

Max licked his lips, "Tess—she, I mean, the baby was sick. She collapsed…" Isabel turned away from him, a look of disgust on her face. "Listen to me, Isabel. She would've died. The baby couldn't breathe! I just—I'm not sure what happened, but after I healed her, the baby…I don't know—It was like we were apart of each other; that we were connected in a way I've never felt before."

"Oh, god. Now, you're going to start spouting love sonnets! Put it in your pants, Max! She's pregnant! Did anyone see you?"

Max looked around the room—she was his sister, but the way she was talking about Tess was making his blood boil in anger. "Just Kyle and his father," He ground out in between clenched teeth.

If anything, Isabel's voice grew louder and louder, "His father? His father, Max! His father is the DAMNED SHERIFF! What the hell were you thinking? God, that little whore has you all wrapped around--"

All of her shouting, all of her negative comments about Tess, and his anger for the incident at the Crashdown came to a head inside of Max. Without a single thought, he telekinetically flung his sister against the wall. She landed on the floor with an oomph. When she looked up, a green field surrounded her. His abilities, which had been at a level far below her, suddenly exploded and amplified with an intensity that Isabel had never seen in her brother before.

She looked up in fear, "Max?" She called out softly.

The field was lowered and Max stepped towards her. "Stop yelling at me—I'm not one of your followers, Isabel. I've sat aside and watched you become this…" he waved his hand at her and her room, "…shallow, heartless, self-centered person without a comment. I was willing to let you ignore me, boss me around, whatever you wanted. But—Don't EVER—EVER, Isabel—say that about Tess again."

Isabel stood slowly, inching towards him like an injured animal—hurt at the hand of its usually loving owner. "What's gotten into you, Max? How did you do that? I thought your only power was healing?"

Max looked at her once more, before opening the door. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Isabel. Perhaps if you cared to talk to me over the past few years…you'd know exactly who I am and what I can do."

Isabel watched as her brother walked out the door, fear flooding through her. She fingered her metallic necklace, worrying it with her finger and thumb. "Who the hell is she? I've seen her before… I've seen them both before…" Her eyes widened, a hand flying to her mouth as she finally remembered. She locked her bed room door and ran to her closet. Reaching, she pulled out the locked storage bin and unlocked it with her powers. She'd secured it so that she was the only one who'd be able to open it.

Not that she'd have to worry—her brother never went in her room without her permission. She demanded it of him. And he always followed her orders. Until today.

She flung through the collections of ribbons and clothing she'd hidden until she reached the bottom. She pulled out a small box and opened it gently, as if the contents were sacred. Well, to her, it was…it was the only clue she'd ever found of where they'd come from. A metallic cooper colored book given to her by a bald headed man on her twelfth birthday.

The man seemed to come out of no-where in the park where she and her friends celebrated. Mom had stepped away and asked Max to help her get the cake from the car. The man came up to her—smiled and handed her a gift. "Don't show this to anyone else, Princess…it's a gift for you on your birthday." It was said to her reverently, and he'd bowed to her before leaving.

She'd been hesitant to take it, her mother reminded them not to take anything from strangers—but it was her birthday and she was not a little child anymore.

So, she hid it away…making sure her brother didn't see it. She knew that he would take it away and tell on her. Her brother always followed the rules. (It was annoying.) And when she opened it later, she was amazed to see a likeness of her and her brother in the pages.

The other images however—they were a mystery. Another boy and girl filled the pages…and she was disturbed to see that the curly haired one and her brother were always together. It filled her with jealousy. What was so important about her brother and the other girl?

So, she hid it away—wanting to forget all about it—forget about the curly haired one that was always paired with her brother. Forget about the dark haired boy always paired with her. After all, she was the Princess. The bald man even said so.

Now, she stared at the book in disgust. It was her! The curly haired picture in the book was Tess. Looking down, her picture was still in the corner—as if she was an after-thought. And the picture of the boy—Michael, she remembered Tess calling him—next to hers.

Everything the book had shown her was coming true.

And it filled her with dread.

------------

TBC…

_Dedication: To those who lost a loved one in Virginia Tech. (I'm sorry for your loss.)_

_  
Please review, I want to know what you think… Should I stop? _

_More notes: I'm not sure what made me think to do this…but the way things are going on in this world; In my eyes, when the show aired, an accidental restaurant shooting over money was absolutely horrible—but compared to the crazy random shootings now… of people just losing their minds and killing a bunch of people for no reason?? It makes no sense to me._

_I just figured that if that show aired NOW…perhaps that scene would've played out differently. (I don't know… I was iffy about it, but I finished writing it…and didn't want to erase. But if everyone hates it…I might have to.)_

_I've left the 'dead waitress' thing hanging…because I'm still unsure as to if the girl was Maria or Liz. (If you have any suggestions…just post a review or email me.) But be nice! _

This story wasn't Beta'ed, so any and all mistakes are mine. (I hope you don't find any.) LOL.


End file.
